


Tulips

by Aisalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisalynn/pseuds/Aisalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after being free from the Dark One curse, Emma returns to her new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> That scene where Emma was just sitting alone in the dark at her house made me sad, so I needed something happier to take place in her new home. So here’s a short, quickly written ficlet.

David slowly turned in the foyer, eyeing the gray walls. “It’s very…”

“Stark,” Emma finished for him.

It was the truth. While Rumpelstiltskin had surrounded himself with things, both in the shop here at Storybrooke and in his castle in the Enchanted Forest, when Emma had been the Dark One the home she had created for herself was simple, free of almost all decoration. Functional.

Empty.

Looking at it now, weeks of being free from the curse, it reminded her of her old apartment, before Henry had found her.

“Well, that’s easily fixed,” Snow announced, interrupting Emma’s thoughts. She crossed the foyer and went into the kitchen, placing the big vase of brightly colored flowers she was carrying in the center of the table. “See? Already more cheerful.” Hands now free, she went to the windows, opening the curtains and letting the afternoon sunlight in.

Henry, who had been exploring the living room, poked his around the open doorway. “I like it. Can I pick out my room?”

She gestured to the stairs. “Knock yourself out.” He darted up the stairs. “Not the one at the end of the hall!” she called after him. “That one is mine.”His footsteps echoed along the ceiling and she could already hear him opening doors. With a smile she turned away from the staircase to face Hook, who had been quietly standing beside her.

“And I already have a drawer cleared out in my dresser for you.” She stepped closer until they were just an inch or so apart and tugged teasingly on his leather jacket. “That’s assuming you have another outfit to put in there.”

Behind her, David cleared his throat. “I’ll just, uh, go and get the rest of the stuff out of the car.” He escaped through the open front door quickly, leaving them alone in the foyer of the house.

But Hook didn’t say anything, just ran his fingers through her hair, eyes caught on the strands. He’d made a habit of it over the last few weeks, since her hair had turned back from white to her normal, softer blonde.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulled him closer. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Swan. It’s just…” His eyes met hers with a concerned expression. “Are you sure you’re alright with this? Living here?” He nodded to the wall behind her, where the locked door to the cellar used to be. Now there was nothing–just more blank, gray wall.

Emma took a moment a to think about it, eyes automatically going to the table in the kitchen. In the months she had lived in this house she had sat there almost every night, still ending the night with her usual cup of hot chocolate, still with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top, but alone. Nothing but the power burning and throbbing underneath her skin to keep her company.

Now, Emma’s eyes caught on the brightly colored tulips in the vase. In the living room her mother had wasted no time putting Emma’s pictures of Henry and her parents on the mantelpiece, and had lovingly placed her white baby blanket over one arm of the couch. Her brother was already on a blanket on the floor, rolling himself over so he could grab one of his toys and stuff it in his mouth.

Outside she could hear Grumpy and Sleepy arguing as they moved Henry’s new bedroom furniture from the truck, and her dad’s calm, sure voice as he tried to reason with them.

Emma looked back at Hook, who’s concerned gaze never left her face. “Yeah, I think I’m alright,” she said softly. She kissed him, slow and soft and easy, before pulling back with a grin.

“Welcome to my place.”


End file.
